A compressor, which is used in an automobile air conditioning system, is usually mounted on the engine of the automobile through a suitable mounting bracket. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional mounting arrangement is shown which includes four flange portions 11 extending radially from the housing of compressor 10 and bracket 20. Bracket 20 includes base portion 201 for attachment to engine 40, and flange portions 202 extending radially outwardly from base portion 201 for attachment to compressor flanges 11. Base portion 201 has a plurality of holes 22 which are formed to align with threaded holes 41 formed on the end surface of engine 40. Bracket 20 also includes flange portions 202 having threaded holes 21 which are formed to align with holes 9 formed through compressor flange portions 11. Accordingly, bracket 20 may be coupled to engine 40 by inserting threaded bolts 31 through washers 23 and holes 22 and 41. In turn, compressor 10 may be coupled to bracket 20 by inserting threaded bolts 30 through spring washers 32, washers 33 and holes 9 and 21. Compressor 10 is thus mounted on engine 40 through bracket 20.
In such a mounting construction, compressor 10 and mounting bracket 20, both of which are formed of high strength material, are directly connected through a bolt mechanism. Mechanical vibration, and more specifically vibration in the axial direction, which is generated by the operation of compressor 10, is thus transmitted directly to engine 40, causing loud noise. This noise is then transmitted from the engine compartment to the passenger compartment of the automobile.